Fairy Tail War
by jrahmetho
Summary: An all out war between legal and Dark Guilds. Who will come out on top? Who will survive? Only time will tell.
1. The Arrival

The ten Wizard Saints were having yet another meeting on how to approach a few things, mainly dealing with Fairy Tail, and White Eclipse destroying cities just from their fights alone. At the chairman's seat, a rather fit old man by the name of Gran Doma was directing the meeting. Outside of the the room, walking down the hallway, was a man with white clothing, and had a sinister grin plastered on his lips. The mysterious man walked into the meeting room, obviously planning to interrupt it. With Gran Doma in mid-speech, he was cut off by this mysterious man. Every Council members' eyes widened to the mysterious man that had interrupted their meeting. Gran Doma stood from his chair, and each of the Council members, including the chairman, said in unison. "Siegrain?!"

The blue haired man, with a tattoo over his right eye, was still grinning deviously towards the Council members. Gran Doma shouted "What are you doing here? Wait.. More importantly, how are you even here? Did Jellal send you?" Siegrain simply chuckled, and shook his head disagreeing with the chairman. "That fool wouldn't know how to use me properly if the answer hit him right across the face." Gran Doma was still speechless, but went back to his previous question. "Then.. Why are you here?" Siegrain raised a brow, and stated "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." Gran Doma agitated by the thought projection's words. "You insolent fool! What makes you think you can waltz into my Council, and demand for the chairman spot like that!" Out of pure anger, Gran Doma unleashed his magical pressure. In attempt to, not only scare Siegrain, but also show him why he was the chairman. It was in fact, impressive. His magical pressure began shaking all of Fiore once he unleashed it.

.

Down in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail crew was enjoying a day off. Natsu was being his normal goofy self; dancing on the tables. Gray was seen talking to Lucy for a few second until he turned to Natsu, now shirtless, screaming "Oi flame brain! Get off the furniture!" Natsu scowled at Gray, and jumped off; now butting heads. Gajeel was against a column with his arms crossed, and conversing with Pantherlily. Mirajane was serving the other members, and Laxus was on the second level, judging them all like usual. Erza walked him between Natsu, and Gray, and slammed their heads together; causing them to fall down, and both grab their heads in pain. "Stop fighting you two. You should enjoy today, rather than meaningless bickering with each other." All of a sudden the whole guild began shaking, the Fairy Tail guild members all confused and trying to hold onto something. Except for Natsu, and Gajeel, who were seen hunched over; feeling the motion sickness from the 'earthquake'. Laxus's face turned a light shade of blue, and he gripped the railing, while using his other hand to grip his mouth. Erza standing calm, and firm through it all, simply stating with a soft voice "Nani...?"

.

It 'twas a beautiful day around Lamia Scale. Lyon was glancing down at possible new members; his mindset finally on something other than Juvia since he had decided to give up. Sherry was with Chelia picking a few roses outside, talking about 'LOVE'. Jura was grinning with his arms crossed; also staring at the possible new members. The guild began shaking, and everyone began hitting the floor. Except for Jura who was still standing still. Toby howled when everything began shaking, shouting "Everyone! Protect your socks! OOOOOOON!"

.

Deep in the forest, a man with a scar across his right eye, after escaping prison recently, made his way to meet up with certain people. "I wasn't followed, so you can come out." A man, black hair with white strands, came out with his arms crossed. ".. Hm.. I was about to fall asleep.. Cobra.." The man with the scar, also known as Cobra, grinned slightly. "I know, I could hear you thinking about taking a nap, Midnight." Midnight simply huffed, and crossed his arms. "Where's Racer?" Midnight asked. "He was an idiot and decided to stay in prison." Cobra replied, followed with "So we'll be a man short." Soon, a white haired woman, a giant robot with a slot machine, and bald headed mage with a scythe, came out behind Midnight. "About time you three showed up." Angel flipped her hair. "Hmph" The forest began to shake, and Cobra's ears perked up as they all grabbed a tree. "Hm.." Cobra said softly. "I can hear it..."

.

Somewhere off in a destroyed castle, a rather skinny man with green hair was delivering tea to his renewed evil master. "Master Jose-sama, it's quite nice to see you back." The dark guild's master, Jose Porla replied back with "It's good to be back, Sol." He closed his eyes, and sighed softly. "It's about time to start planning out revenge on Fairy Tail... And to the two traitors." At that moment, two men walked in. One wearing a red robe; his hair half black, half white. The other was a taller man, wearing a blind fold over his eyes. "Ahh" Jose began speaking once more. "Aria, Totomaru. Nice to see you're both alive." Aria was about to speak until everything began shaking. He then started to cry, saying "Ohhhh! This earthquake is so sorrowful!" Jose rolled his eyes, and simply said "Aria, shut up."

.

Around the middle of a few mountains, the new guild master of SaberTooth was dealing with a few matters of signing up as a guild master. "You can do it!" A red exceed said, whilst standing next to the blonde haired mage. "Sting-kun is the best after all!" Sting couldn't help but chuckle, and pat the exceeds head. "Arigato Lector.. This is more work than it seems." Both of their heads glance towards the opening door as a green frog-looking exceed, and a man in a black robe walked in. "Sting..." The black haired mage nodded towards Sting. Sting smirked, replying with "Rogue! How's it been?" Rogue showed a soft smile, and glanced down at the green exceed. "Fro and I just completed a mission. It went quite well." Fro nodded. "Fro thinks so too!" Rogue fell to a knee, and Sting hunched over his desk as everything began to shake. "Damn..." Almost feeling like he was about to hurl, Sting continued with "What the hell...?!"

.

Now in a old southern plantation style home, located south west on the border of Fiore, a few mages were enjoying their dinner. The extremely tall, long blonde haired, master just had to say something about the meal. "MmmMM! Syan, you have out done yer self once again!" A white haired, and tan mage, smirked slightly, and let out a soft giggle. "Oh master Mac! You're too kind. I just like to help out with the guild is all. Nothing to be praised for." Another white haired, shorter than Syan's, mage wearing a mask placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, and gave her a pleased look with a thumbs up. Syan smiled "So you like it too, Koe?" Koe simply nodded, then went back to eating. Down the table were four mages. Rem, Desire, Yuki, and Raiden. All were enjoying their meals. Yuki glared at Rem, and Rem glared back. Yuki would stop to smile towards Raiden, and Rem did the same towards Desire. Everything began shaking as two mages busted through the doors. The one who landed on top of the other, was a green haired woman named Meg. Under Meg, was a black haired mage, which was about to hurl from the shaking. "Help... Me..." Meg shook her head, and snickered. "Oh Volt, and your motion sickness!"

.

A woman in an elaborate blazer with gold lining, black hair, and a sword by her side, was seen walking down the hallway. She gripped her sword slowly as she heard someone running up behind her. "Kagura!" A brow haired woman with cat ears ran up behind the black haired mage. "How are you today, Kagura?" Kagura nodded slowly, and flashed a soft smile towards the brown haired woman. "I'm fine, Millianna.. How are you? Also, where are the other three?" Millianna's eyes brighten up. "I'm feelin' spiffy!.. And the others are all out on jobs!" Kagura sighed softly. "I see..." At that moment, the building began to shake, and Kagura went on alert. "Nani..?" While Millianna was rolling around on the ground while everything shook. "Nya! It's like a massage, Kagura!"

.

"HHRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The guild master of Black Phoenix screamed out. Soon after the scream, two men rushed into the room saying in unison. "Master, are you okay?" Anri turned to them both, and smirk slightly. "Well of course I am." A man with blonde hair, and glasses chuckled softly at his master's actions. The other man was a brown haired mage. "Master..." He sighed softly, and shook his head."Heh, Tristan, you need to be more relaxed! Like Mathias." The master said as the scene went down stairs in the main hall. "Man, where's Leon at, Kallen?" A black haired mage said as she turned to the reddish purple haired mage known as Kallen. "I don't know, Mizaki. I miss his kawaiiness though." Mizaki nodded in agreement.

Somewhere deep within the swamp lands, and in a cave. A boy was in the middle of his training. Dipping his body in a pool of pure acid. The boy then sneezed, and raised a brow. "Nani..? Someone's talking about me? And why do I feel like i was just called kawaii...?"

Down in Black Phoenix's arena two mages were hard at work; solo training. At the top of the railings, a white haired mage was messing with his imp, and twirling poison around his fingers. "Oi, keep at it, Lucia and Emerita." The two girls glanced up, and smirked towards Trinity. Soon the 'earthquake' hit, and Kallen hit the ground due to her motion sickness. Shizeru looked around wondering what was wrong, and their master screamed out "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

.

Down in some run down bar outside of the Pergrande Kingdom, the members of Carbuncle were having a few beers. Dyst, the leader of the group, rose up. "Alright, we are going to Fiore." The other three perked up. Cannon and Coordinator yelling out in unison "What?!" While Chase sat there quietly. Dyst nodded, and grinned slightly. "We're taking our revenge on Fairy Tail, finally." The other three stayed silent for a few seconds before they all nodded. They stood from their seats, and headed out of the bar, and towards Fiore.

.

"Hm... Tch" A foot crashed into a smaller boy's face; causing him to fall back, and place his hand on the red mark. "Such an impudent child." A woman with long black hair, and long eyelashes, stood up, and walked over to the boy. She then placed her foot on his gut, and applied pressure. "Beg for forgiveness." The boy tested up and started saying "I'm sorry mistress! I'm sorry!" At that moment, a tall, muscular man walked into the room. "Still having fun with the pathetic boy, huh Minerva?" The woman glared over at the imposing looking demon, and stated "I do as I wish, Doriate." Doriate shrugged, and all of a sudden everything began to shake. Both just stood still in their confusion as the boy was cowering in fear.

.

Sparkles falling everywhere, a man with long flowing orange hair simply stated "~Men~" and three other men came into the background clapping in amazement. The shorter one in the group, had blonde hair, and shouted "Amazing Ichiya-sama!" The Trimen continued clapping. Ichiya then made his way to the railing of the staircase, and posed once more. Hibiki and Ren shouted "Yes, perfect Ichiya-sama!" Soon as the 'earthquake' hit, Ichiya lost balance, and fell down towards the bottom of the staircase. His face in an awkward expression. "MEEENNN!~"

.

"WILLDDDD!" Bacchus exclaimed as he downed his twentieth mug of beer. "FOUR!" The rest of Quatro Cerberus shouted after him. Rocker jumped over to Bacchus and grinned widely. "Oi, Bacchus! How many more are ya gonna drink?!" Bacchus smirked almost as wide. "Just from asking that has my soul quivering. I think about forty more is about to come my way!" Rocker was in the middle of shouting "WILD!" as everything began to shake. Everyone began falling especially the third generation Dragon Slayer of Quatro Cerberus. Otherwise known as Blues, who was in the back about to hurl from motion sickness. Bacchus lifted up his mug, and another shake caused him to fall back onto the ground, and make the beer splash all over his face. "... WILLLLDDDD!" A weak Blues said almost softly to where no one could hear him. "...Four..."

.

After the GMGs, Ivan Dreyer was seen sitting inside an old broken down guild. "... Damn that Laxus, and Makarov..." Obra, Kurohebi, and Nullpuding say silent in embarrassment of what happened at the Grand Magic Games. "..." The earthquake began to happen and they all just sat there. Plotting.

.

Jellal, and Meredy had a fire set up in the forest after destroying a small Dark Guild. Meredy glanced up at Jellal, and then looked down. Jellal instantly noticing. "Meredy.. What's wrong?" Meredy didn't want to say, but it was clearly obvious what was wrong. Jellal nodded slowly, and sighed softly. "I miss her too..." Jellal hugged her gently as everything began to shake. Both of them falling in the opposite direction. Jellal glanced around, shouting in confusion, "Nani?!"

.

Bluenote, Rustyrose, and Kain sat on the, crash landed, Grimoire Heart ship. All three silent because they didn't know much to do. Bluenote rose his head, but simply put it back down. Rustyrose was imagining plans on how to bring back the feared Dark Guild, but was being stumped. Kain was... well he was being Kain. All three ignored the earthquake as if it was nothing.

.

"Oi, can't you two shut up?" The white haired mage said to the two black haired mages; an explosion happening between the two. The white haired mage sighed as a woman with black hair placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Minoru. I'll take care of it, ne?" She smiled softly, and began walking forward. Minoru simply smirking as she walked off. "Dan, Marcus." The woman said as the two boys were struck by earth pillars. "Stop." The two boys got up, and rubbed their chins; both saying at the same time, "Gomen, Master Avani.." She nodded as the scene rolled over to three other guild members. One was a black haired girl telling a boy, with brown hair, to "Shut up..! Stupid, Kaji.." Kaji grinned widely, and engulfed his left fist in flames. "Make me!" The other black haired mage sighed, and stated "Why can't you both shut up?" The two glared at the black haired boy, and said in unison, "Shut up, Daniel." A blonde haired, newly joined mage by the name of Doku just sat there mumbling "Mithril... Adamantine..." At that moment everything began shaking vigorously. Minoru glanced at Avani, "Earthquake..?" Avani shook her head, and replied "No.. This is different.."

.

"Stupid fuckin' pecking order!" A red haired mage mumbled on, while a brown and black haired mage watched. The brown haired mage turned to the other mage, and raised a brow. "Oi, Myou. What do you suppose is up with Hokori?" Myou turned to the brown haired mage, and shrugged slowly. "Hn.. I'm not.. sure... Byron..." Just then Hokori was clubbed upside the head, and was repeatedly stomped on. Brown glanced over, and sighed. "Hokori must have been talking about the pecking order again, to get Aloysius to do that.." The dirty blonde haired mage, still stomping Hokori, said "What! Did! I! Tell! You! About! That! Damn! Order!.." Aloysius finally stopped, and fixated himself. "We'll be on top soon enough." Hokori simply laid in defeat as everything began shaking violently. At that moment, Aloysius knife then flew out of his pocket, and stabbed Hokori in the back. Aloysius glanced down, and bursted into laughter.

.

In the kitchen of a building located in the snowy mountains, four mages were enjoying pie. "Mmm!~" Said the blonde haired mage as she was eating chocolate pie. "You said it Aira." The green haired mage exclaimed. "... Shhh.. Eat..." The black haired mage stated as the green haired mage frowned slightly. "Oh, Tak" said the dark turquoise haired mage. "Jaxon is just enjoying the pie too!" Tak nodded "Hai.. Serena.." "WooooWEE! Now that's some strong stuff, ehh Reve?!" Reve swayed from side to side until he slammed the shot glass down. "Damn, Jack.. How do you handle that many shots?" Jack grinned proudly, and leaned over towards Reve. "Cause, I'm a professional. Kehah!~" A brown haired mage by the name of Zalen came running inside to wipe off the counters for any germs. A man by the name of Luke was standing against the wall, and was about to speak when the earthquake hit. Everyone hitting the floor, especially the dragon slayers. Reve glanced, and everyone shouted in unison. "Adamantine, stop!" In a tower connected to the building, a rather large man sneezed, and shrugged.

.

On the outskirts of Hell, and inside a giant castle, two ladies were standing side by side watching a black haired mage, simply judging him. "Damn, Tobias. You're so fucking annoying." The black haired lady spouted. "Yeah, Kiora's right." The white haired woman continued with, "everything you do is just annoying." Tobias simply glared at the two, and began walking away. A long black haired man with a raven on his shoulder began to speak. "Hm.. An earthquake soon.." Just then a dimensional portal opened up, and three other mages walked out. Rugal, Ruika, and Ryuketsu stepped out. Rugal then closed the portal, and sighed. "Can't you two stop picking on Tobias?" Kiora simply replied with "Shut up, mr. Goody goody!" At that moment the earthquake hit, and everyone stood their ground by holding on to something. All except Tobias, who face planted into the ground. Kiora, and Maggie both looked at each other. "Bahah! The bloody wanker ate it!" Kiora nodded quickly. "Yeah, he did!" They both chest bumped as a large man with red hair growled lowly. "Stupid, bitches." At that moment a little girl tugged on his arm. "Mithril.. Can we play?" Mithril sighed "Sure, Sora..." They both walked down the hall, and passed the main room. Outside of the room stood a two men. One was named Arc, and the other, Asura. Both staying silent "..." Inside the room sat a short black haired man. An amused smirk on his face. "Seems like someone is on their period, eh Gran Doma?"

.

After Gran Doma was done attempting to scare the thought projection, Siegrain simply yawned, and snapped his fingers. At that moment the Wizard Saints were all cuffed by the betraying guards. "What is this treason?!" Gran Doma shouted, and Siegrain then bursted into laughter. "Damn you, Siegrain, I'll have your head!" Siegrain flashed a victory smirk towards Gran Doma, and then began eying the Wizard Saints slowly. "I don't think you understand, though it isn't hard to comprehend." Siegrain directed his eye contact directly into Gran Doma's direction. "You, my fellow Saints, are going to witness Fiore's end."


	2. The Beginning

"Mr. Siegrain sir!" A few guards enter the office of the blue haired thought projection. "Hm..?" Siegrain replied as he turned his body to face the guards; his brow raised slightly. "We have him in custody. What would you like us to do with him, sir?" A pleased grin formed upon the lips of Siegrain. He chuckled softly and said "Well, well, well. Send him to Tenrou Island. Oh.." Siegrain tossed a brown rolled up paper to one of the guards. "Both are marked. Do with this quickly, now go." The guards nodded, and saluted Siegrain as the rushed out of his office.

Watching the guards rush out, a blonde haired man, dressed in a captains uniform, walked in. "Siegrain-senpai!... I mean, Siegrain sir. You called me?" Siegrain's left eye twitched slightly to hearing the word 'Senpai' used. "Yes, I did.." Siegrain said, then continued with "Where are the others?" After he asked, two other captains walked in his office. "Ahh, Odin... Aloy. Nice of you two to join me." Another amused grin curled up as he watched the tall brown haired captain, and the slightly shorter dirty blonde captain. The brown haired captain spoke up, "Sir, what exactly are we doing? Why are you stating that Fiore's end is coming?"

Aloy scoffed slightly, and crossed his arms. "Trying to be the voice of reason, Odin? We're the law, we can do whatever we want anyways. Plus, you shouldn't question Siegrain's methods." Odin simply huffed, and turned back towards Siegrain. Siegrain merely let out a soft chuckle, and eyed his three captains. "Why, you say? Because.." He turned back towards his window, and glanced outside. His right eye flashing the symbol of Zeref. "The people of Fiore has become to 'safe' with their lives. So we're going to put some fear back into their hearts. Prepare yourselves boys. There's going to be a war."

All three captain's eyes go wide as another guard rushed into the office, and walked up to Siegrain. Whispering into his ear "They're ready, sir..." Siegrain nodded, and turned back towards the captains. "Correll" Correll saluted Siegrain, and Siegrain continued with "I've given you the special orders. Head to the LacrimaScreens." Siegrain then headed out the door, and for the staircase that headed down. The three captains glanced at each other, and Correll shrugged; leaving the room towards the control room. Odin glanced over at Aloy, and raised a brow. "We just went through that whole meeting, and Lahar was no where to be seen.. I wonder where he is?" Aloy stared unamused, and turned around. "Siegrain sent him off on a delivery mission. Something about jobs, and such." Aloy shrugged, and exited the room; Odin soon leaving behind him.

.

.

.

Making his way into an open area, Minoru, S-Class of Radioactive Decay, had taken a special job specifically given to the guild by the Council. Knowing they had to take it right away, Minoru was the one to step up. "Hm..." Minoru stated as he pulled out the job paper once more. "This is where I'm told to go...?" Out of no where, a giant gust of sand swirled around Minoru. He quickly shielded his eyes, and glanced around. "Nani..?" His eyes widened, and he jumped back quickly. Only to have a blur to slice into his arms. Wincing slightly as he slid back; slowly coming to a stop. Minoru looked up to seeing two mages standing in front of him. Minoru's eyes widened to seeing the guild mark. "Y-You're..."

.

.

.

Also on his own special job issued by the Council, Bacchus stumbled around the the mountain side with a wide grin on his face. His cheeks already shaded pink indicated he's had a lot to drink. "Maaaaan, this is wild at all!" He laughed out loud, and continued walking as a voice was heard around a boulder. "Then lets make it wild." Bacchus couldn't help but let out a "WILD!" But he quickly stopped, and turned towards the boulder. "Huh? Who the hell is over there?" After spouting that out a large beast looking man walked out from behind the boulder. A mask over covering his mouth. "Heh" a smirk formed upon Bacchus' face. "Ya lookin' for a fight?" The large man simply grinned.

The man's body began to glow with a magical aura, and Bacchus raised a brow to the magical pressure feeling off to him. Bacchus then glanced down to seeing the he was closer to the ground, and his gourd was rolling away. "The hell...?" His voice sounding squeaker like a child's. "Foolish trash like a drunk as yourself, shouldn't be in this world. Bacchus looked up to seeing a long black haired Mage. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "M-Minerva?!" A small smirk formed upon the woman's lips. "Heh.." Bacchus softly said, "My soul is quivering."

.

.

.

Correll was setting himself up in the control room, and grinned widely. "Show time!" Correll pressed a red button, and the LacrimaScreens all throughout Fiore's showed up. The screens showing Minoru, and Bacchus being beaten, and bruised by the mages around them.

.

.

.

Minoru slid to another stop; panting heavily as blood was dripping from his torso. "Damn it... I thought you people were disbanded.." He glanced up at Totomaru, and Sol who stood before him. "Phantom Lord!" The two simply chuckled at Minoru's confusion. Finally Totmaru spoke up. "You see.. We're taking our revenge. Not only that, we're taking over Fiore. With some help of course." Sol laughed once more. "A BIG help at that." Minoru stood once more glared at the two. "You think I'm going down that easy? Well.. Let me show you what Radioactive Decay can do!" He then writes "Script Canon" in the air with his index finger, the canon appears, he puts his hand on it and pours his energy into it, and was about to fire until his eyes widened. "Metsu" was the last thing Minoru heard before his body was engulfed in a bright light. Soon to be drained of all of his remaining magic.

.

.

.

Avani was sighing softly, awaiting for Minoru to come back home when Kaji yelled from outside. "AVANI! Come out here quick!" Avani, hearing the urgency in his voice, rushed outside, and noticed the LacrimaScreen. She placed her hand over her mouth as tears began to form to seeing Minoru being stabbed repeatedly by Totomaru. "Minoru... No..." She slowly lifted up her hand trying to reach out towards the screen. At that moment, Minoru glanced up at the screen. As if by fate, he slowly lifted his hand trying to reach out to Avani as well. A giant boulder made by Sol slowly hovered over Minoru. Avani's eyes widened to seeing the boulder, and shouted out "No!.. Don't do it!" The boulder quickly dropped, covering all of Minoru's body. Blood splatter all on the ground around the body. Avani could only scream out "NOOOOO!" As Doku, and the newest member of the guild carried her back inside so she couldn't see anymore.

.

.

.

All the mages of Quatro Cerberus were standing outside watching the brutal onslaught being delivered to the small Bacchus. Blues quickly shouted out "This isn't wild, man!" All of the members quickly shaking their heads in unison. Bacchus' body hit the ground, and was then continuously stomped on by Doriate. Every single stomp that struck Bacchus' chest, caused Bacchus to spew blood out, until finally his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head. All the members of Quatro Cerberus shouting out "Bacchus!" and "Get up, damn it!" but to no avail, the drunken warrior laid motionless. The LacrimaScreens moved over towards the guards that were rushing over towards the Dark Guild members, and the screens finally shut off.

.

.

.

Every legal guild that was watching, that wasn't in Radioactive Decay or Quatro Cerberus, grimaced at the horrific sight. Some simply turned their heads, and said "Not my guild, not my problem.." And the more valiant members of the legal guilds were for going to help them, though they would be stopped from doing anything stupid. All Dark Guilds that were watching simply laughed at their entertainment show for the day.

.

.

.

"Ahh, all in a day's work, Correll!" Correll grinned proudly at doing his job the way he was told to do, then slowly pulled out a walkie talkie. "Sir?" Down below, walking even further down the stairs, Siegrain pulled out his own walkie talkie. "Yes, Correll?" Correll immediately answer back. "I did as you asked!" Siegrain chuckled. "Good, that is all for now." Siegrain slid the device back onto his belt and continued walking. "My plan is falling together quite nicely.. Wouldn't you say so.. Zeref? Hahahah!" His laugh echoed throughout the staircase as he walked down.


	3. The Beginning (Part 2)

With his eyes closed, a white haired mage with the insignia of Lamia Scale made his way through the thick forest. Pushing branches out of the way as the other branches came back and slapped the mage in the face. Huffing out, he shook his head in protest. "Damn Council, what's with this damn request? All the way out here to retrieve a box." Mumbling a few more words, a man with a scar over his right eye, walked out from behind the tree with his good eye closed. "I can hear your frustration.. Lyon Vastia." The white haired mage's eyes had widened to seeing the famous Poison Dragon Slayer. "Y-You're supposed to be in prison... Cobra..." The side of Cobra's lips curled up into a smirk as he tilted his head. Opening his eye as he stared down Lyon in amusement. "Your thoughts.. Your fear for me... Quite amusing. But I don't have much time to play with my prey." After stating that, Cobra lifted his right hand, and opened his palm towards Lyon. "Sound Palm." With that, an invisible force of pressure crashed into Lyon's body; sending Lyon ramming through a few trees. Lyon's body now body now against the final tree that it struck against. His head finally fell over, and his body laid limp.

.

"So, Raiden-san." A tall brown haired mage smiled down to the black haired mage of Aurora Pistol known as Raiden. Raiden glanced as the brown haired mage continued with, "It seems the Council wanted our two guilds to work together on the S-Class mission. Since your guild doesn't have an S-Class, I thought it'd be good experience if I brought you with me. Cool, huh?" Raiden nodded quickly, and smirked. "It sure is, Tristan! On a S-Class mission with a SS-Class mage! What better luck could I have?!" Tristan laughed at the young mage's enthusiasm. "My my.. Always nice to see enjoyment of taking jobs from legal guillds.." A blue haired mage was standing in front of the two. The blue haired mage had a blonde haired woman, a orange haired brute, and a masked/hooded man standing by his side. Tristan placed his left arm in front of Raiden, and stepped forward. "Who are you four, and what do you want?" The blue haired mage simply smirked. "Well, we're here because of that 'job' request. As for who we are? We're the guild known as Carbuncle." Tristan's eyes widened slightly then placed his left fist in his right hand's palm as a silver aura flowed around his hands. Tristan glanced back at Raiden, and said "Leave, now." The SS-Class stated whilst glaring down the four. Raiden stared dumbfounded, but stood his ground. Lightning surrounded the young mage. "I'm not leaving, Tristan." A small smirked formed upon Tristan's face as both of their magical energy were giving off a ground shaking pressure.

.

Correll hopped back in his seat, and twirled around. "Day 2, of fight club, begins..." He slammed his hand on the red button as the LacrimaScreens shot up all throughout Fiore "Now!" The screens now showing Lyon, Tristan, and Raiden's whereabouts. Correll chuckled softly. "Siegrain-senpai will be very pleased on how the dark guilds are succeeding."

.

Once again the screens were up, and everyone throughout Fiore could see. Gray glanced up to seeing Lyon on the ground getting kicked around like a rag doll. He gritted his teeth in anger. "... Lyon.. Get up... Damn it..!" But he knew he couldn't do anything. Over at Lamia Scale, Sherry and Chelia glanced up at the screen and gasped loudly. "Lyon!" Sherry shouted. Jura ran outside to seeing the screen. "Lyon-dono...?" Jura's eyes filled with anger as the whole guild began to tremble.

The scene then rolled over to Aurora Pistal. Everyone Syan glanced up at the screen, and immediately alerted everyone of who was on the screens. Everyone rushed outside to seeing Tristan, and Raiden about to defend themselves against Carbuncle. Everyone except Koe. Koe was looking at a certain member of the Reborn Oración Sies' guild. His eyes widened slightly to figuring out who the man was. It was Cobra, or how Koe knew him as Erik. His childhood friend had turned into a vicious murderer. Master Mac placed his hand on Koe's shoulder, and shook his head. "Ya don't need ta see this, Koe.." Master Mac had Syan escort Koe back inside. Yuki was more worried about Raiden at the moment. "Raiden.. Don't die you idiot.."

.

"Steel-Make: Knight's Armor!" Now in a suit of armor, Tristan also made a sword and shield, and charged forward. "Don't do to much Raiden!" The blonde haired woman named Coordinator, stood in front of the other three, and held her hand out. "Dispell." Soon Tristan's armor disappeared. "N-Nani?!" Tristan shouted as he took his eyes off the enemy for a split second. Soon a blade pierced into left leg. Letting out a soft cry of pain, Tristan fell to his knee to look in front of him to seeing Chase, the shadow mage, disappear into the shadows.

"Heh" Raiden said with a confident smirk as he placed his index and middle finger side-by-side, and held his thumbs up. He then crossed his hands making the Aurora Pistal guild sign. "You taste my lightning bangs, bitch." Lightning courses around the tips of his fingers as he pointed his fingers at Dyst, and fired off two lightning beams towards him. Dyst lifted his left hand, and forced the lightning to fly off course with his Telekinesis magic. "Ignorant child, Cannon. Show him some real guns." Cannon grinned widely, and aimed the cannon he was holding, towards Raiden. Soon after four cannons floated around Cannon, and then he unleashed a barrage of magical blasts towards Raiden. Eye wide, Raiden quickly morphed into lightning to avoid the attack until he realized he couldn't move. "WHAT?!" Dyst laughed as he held Raiden in place as the blasts rained down on the boy's body. Letting out a few screams, a dust cloud formed, covering the area.

"Raiden!" Tristan screamed out witnessing everything. "You're open..." Chase said as he disappeared from sight. Tristan got in his signature stance as the silver aura bursted around him. "Steel-Make..." He placed his hands forward as a giant two-handed sword formed in his hands. "Claymore!" Tristan swung the giant sword down towards Chase's shadow, but missed by a mere inch, though his sword caused am uproar of the ground. Causing rubble to fly everywhere. Tristan still on guard, went to swing the claymore once more when Coordinator used her dispelling spell once more. The claymore disappearing from Tristan's hands. "This again?! Have to-" as he was talking Chase's shadow began swirling up Tristan's body as he tried finishing out "- save Raiden..!" Tristan's eyes widened to feeling multiple blades pierce his body. Tristan's body immediately hit the ground right after.

.

Aurora Pistol's guild members watched in horror as their guild mate was being beaten down. Yuki stood there with tears streaming down her eyes as the smoke cleared up. Showing an unconscious Raiden with bruises all over his body. Yuki placed her head into Meg's chest, and sobbed. Meg just held her for comfort as they all felt the concern for their guild mate.

Mathias gritted his teeth as the guild members of Black Phoenix watched one of their strongest members defeated. Hikaru placed her hands over her mouth. "Get up... Tristan.." Trinity growled lowly to seeing it all. "Damn it..! We can't do anything?!" Anri placed her hand on Trinity's shoulder and shook her head. Kallen, Mizaki, and Lucia were all next to each other, just struck in disbelief.

Off in the swamplands, a boy with blue hair glanced up at the screen as a deep voice spoke to him. "Something wrong boy?" The mage turned and shook his head. "... No... Let's just get back to training.."

.

Correll had the screens zoom in on the guards closing in on the battle scenes, when he shut them off once more. He jumped out of his seat, and grinned widely. "Siegrain-senpai! Another job well done today!" Correll was speaking into the walkie talkie but didn't get a response. He simply shrugged, and headed out of the control room for the day.

.

"Finally." A guard tossed down a limp body on the ground next to a thick rooted area. "This damn island is bigger than it seems." The other guard nodded, and sighed softly. "I wonder if this guy is the real deal? They say he's over seven hundred years old, but come on?" The first guard shrugged, and glanced over quickly. "Well, it looks like we're about to find out!" The long white haired man, with a long white beard as well, stood before the body, and thick rooted part. He placed his hands over the two, and his hands began glowing a bright white light. He enchanted a few soft words before the light dimmed down.

"... Well did it work?!" The guard said in frustration. Hoping he didn't just do all of that for nothing. The white haired man turned around, and began walking back towards the ship. "What's his probl-" The guard was cut off to hearing groaning, and wood breaking. He turned to seeing two mages fully alive. "Holy shit.. He actually di-" Cut off once more by one of the two mages hand gripping his face; covering the mouth. The guard struggled to get out of the grip before his whole entire body was engulfed in black flames. The other guard ran off screaming, and the last thing heard was the insane laugh of one of the mages that were revived. "HIYAHAHAH!"


	4. The Beginning (Part 3)

"MEN~" Ichiya was gallantly jumping in the air on his way towards the job location with as much elegance as he could. He spun around quickly, and landed with one foot on the ground, and the other behind him in the air. Taking a pose, he smirked calmly. "The parfum is glorio-..." He continued to strike his pose until he raised a brow to feeling a change in the air, or in this case, the smell. "Men?"

.

.

.

A tall, slender man, was heading through the forest, twirling a revolver around his index finger. He had his eyes closed, and he hummed a certain little tune on his travels to the job site until he came to a stop. The side of his lip curled up into a smirk as he opened his eyes. Eyeing the three dark mages in front of him. "Hm... You're the guild that was beat down by those fairies? Weak ass guild." The man tossed his revolver in the air, and rolled up his sleeves, and in one clear motion, he caught the revolver with his index finger perfectly. "I'm guessing you three are much like those other dark guilds that have been attacking us legal guild members while we're out on our job?" Rustyrose fixated his glasses, and grinned. "That is correct, Reve Volver." Reve raised a brow, and pulled another revolver out of his jacket. "Well then.. Let's dance, shall we?"

.

.

.

"Another day, another dollar for senpai!" Correll set up the LacrimaScreens as usual and sat back to enjoy the show. "Speaking of senpai... I wonder what he's doing?" Correll shrugged, and grinned widely to the showing of Ichiya, and Reve.

.

.

.

Around Blue Pegasus, the remaining Trimen were causing the women around them to swoon as the LacrimaScreens shot up. Their eyes widened to seeing there beloved team leader. "Ichiya-sama!" They screamed in unison.

.

.

.

On top of the snowy mountains, in the White Eclipse guild house. Everyone was lounging around, enjoying theirselves, on their day off. "Selene..." Aira said softly to Selene. Selene rose a brow as Aira continued with "Train with me!" Aira latched herself to Selene's leg, and Selene kicked her off. "No! You know I barely like training with anyone, anyways!" Selene then stormed off past Jaxon, who was shaking his head at the whole thing. Zain, who was standing at the window shouted out, while he was rushing outside, "EVERYONE! Come quick!" With everyone's attention, they all rushed outside to seeing Reve Vs Grimoire Heart basically. Sidney, who was on top of the guild, said softly to himself "Rustyrose... Kain... and Bluenote... Not much of a team anymore... Reve should be okay..."

.

.

.

Fallen on the ground due to his magic being cancelled out somehow, by Obra. Ichiya was struggling to move as sweat beads were rolling down his forehead. "This parfum is horrible..." Just then, Ichiya's head was stomped in by non other than Ivan Dreyar. Instantly KOing Ichiya. "M...EN...~"

.

.

.

Magic bullets were fired off from the revolver towards the three dark mages. Reve took off towards his right until he hit the ground. Sliding across the ground, he aimed up once again, and blasted the three in certain areas, causing them to fall back, or to a knee. "Gah!" Rustyrose shouted. "How is he so quick?! Bluenote, do something!" Bluenote simply glared at the mage, and grinned sadistically. Reve hopped up, and grinned himself. "Given up already? That'll teach you to mess with one of the mages from the strongest guild in Fiore!" Just then Reve's eyes widened, and he hit the ground hard to roll away. His shoulder scorched with a black flame. Just then a giant tree root lifted him up in the air, and he gasped loudly. "Chain Burst." A line of explosions started from the bottom of the roots, and quickly engulfed Reve in it.

.

.

.

"Reve!" All of the White Eclipse mages shouted in unison except for Sidney, Adam, and Tak. Those three simply eyeing the screens staying silent. Kuro shook his head quickly. "Reve.. Is okay, right?" Luke nodded quickly. "Of course he is! He has to be.." Waiston nodded confidently, and Zalen said "Of course he is."

.

.

.

A few Fairy Tail mages happened to catch a glimpse of the screens noticing Grimoire Heart. All questioning how they were still together. As soon as the black flames, and roots showed up on the screen; Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy's eyes grew big. "Zancrow..." Natsu said in confusion. Knowing he was killed by Zeref's magic. "Azuma..!?" Erza shouted out, due to the fact he infused himself into the roots of the island. "How?" They all said at the same time.

.

.

.

As the cloud from the explosion cleared up, Reve was still standing on his feet. His clothes torn from the explosion, and blood was dripping from his left arm. "Damn it... I don't really want to, but... Strategic withdrawal..." He reequiped a flash gun in his hand, and closed his eyes. He fired it quickly, and as the light dispersed, Reve was gone.

.

.

.

"Where did he go?!" Jack shouted as everyone was confused. Sidney actually spoke up to say "He's fine.. The hot head was actually smart, and is hiding.. He'll be back soon whenever everything dies down..." Everyone sighed, and just nonchalantly went back inside.

.

.

.

"Senpai might not like that... Oh well. The other guilds will be enough!" Correll continued rolling the screens due to the fact another three guilds 'show time' were soon to happen.

.

.

.

"Seems as though you'll get to play early, Sora." The small girl jumped for joy shouting. "Yay! Sora gets to play!" The three other girls grinned widely, and began to chuckle as their prey slowly approached the location. "Let's show these bloody wankers a good time, eh?"


	5. The Beginning (Final Part)

With the Lacrima screens still up. Corell nodded to himself to seeing Rogue from SaberTooth coming onto the screen. "Ahh! Our second to last contestant for the day!~ Let's see how he will hoollllddddd up!"

.

.

.

As was shown, Rogue was heading through a rocky path toward the job location that was issued out by the Council. "... I should have brought Fro..." He sighed softly while walking through until he smelled something odd about the air. "..." It was the scent of a cigarette smoke. A tall muscular man, with a cigarette in his mouth, was leaned against a boulder with a smirk upon his face. Rogue glanced at the man. "Who are you...?" He chuckled softly, and spoke. "Hokori. I'm from the not really known dark guild, Silent Sanctum. But soon we'll show the world what we're made of." Rogue ignored his comment after 'Dark Guild' and began walked away from the man. "..." Hokori stood there insulted until his clothes started altering. All of a sudden Roguebwas struck in the back of the head, with an instant KO. Hokori returned to normal, and grinned. "Too easy.."

.

.

.

Sting, Lector, Fro, and the rest of SaberTooth watched the whole thing in silence. Frosch had tears streaming down her face, and was choking up as she tried to speak. "R-R-Rogue.." Lector pulled her in for a hug, and Sting clenched his fist. "I should have gone with him... Damn this guild master work..."

.

.

.

"Are we almost there, Erza?" Kagura glanced over towards the scarlet haired mage as they were headed towards their destination. "Hn.. Yes. We are." Erza nodded as they both came to a stop. They looked at each other then the little girl who was out in the open. "Um.. Are you supposed to be out here, little girl?" Erza said. "Yeah," Kagura continued with, "Where are your parents at?" The pink haired girl giggled softly, and smiled brightly. "Sora wants to play a game!" Erza and Kagura glanced at each other than the little girl once more. "We'll play a game once we get you home.. Err.. Sora was it?" Sora frowned, and rose her voice to shout "No! Sora wants to play now!"

Erza shook her head. "I said we can play, when we ta-" Erza was cut off from feeling a boiling heat from the ground. Both her, and Kagura glanced down to seeing lava slowly coming up. They attempted to move but couldn't at this point. "Nani?!" Kagura shouted out as she looked down to seeing her shadow being tugged on. She followed it to the girl, and her eyes widened. "You're controlling our shadows?" Sora smile quickly formed into a devious grin. A voice being heard from below. "Shut the fuck up, ya twats!" Erza, and Kagura looked back down at the ground when an eruption of lava shot up. Sending the two girls flying back. Both with severe burns already on their arms. Kagura had some on her body, but thankfully for Erza, her melted armor protected her. As the two hit the ground, Erza immediately jumped back up. Ignoring all pain in her body.

"Erza!" Erza quickly looked over to Kagura who was restricted of movement due to the shadows wrapped around her body. "The little girl again?!" Erza shouted. "No, dumb cunt, it's me." Erza turned to seeing a black haired woman who was in a maker's stance. "Shadow-Make: Meteors." Kiora thrusted her hands forward, and multiple magic circle formed over the two legal mages. Then a meteor shower of shadows rained down on the two. Kagura taking most of the meteors due to her restricted movements. Leaving her knocked out.

Erza on the other hand did her best to evade each of the meteors until the last few struck her body. Now on her knee, she panted heavily as she glared at the three girls. "Who are you three...?" Erza coughed up blood. "Actually it's four." A girl with half of her hair white, and the other hair black walked up behind her. "And we're Tartaros. Gate of the Dragon." Ruika brought of a key, and opened the gate. A dragon humanoid stood out of the gate. Flames circling around his body. Erza's eyes widened. "T-T-Tartaros...?!" Ruika grinned. "Drago. Fire Roar." The humanoid inhaled the flames around it, and fired a large vortex of fire towards Erza.

Erza's body hit the ground, and rolled before coming to a stop. KOed from the roar, and burned severely. "Damn, you got owned BIYOTCH!" Kiora shouted. "Ya, the bloody wanker did!" The two ridiculed Erza more as Sora jumped around full of happiness. "Sora had fun today!"

.

.

.

Mermaid Heel watched as their top mage, Kagura, was burned, beaten, and defeated. "Tartaros...?" Riley said. "They're apart of the Balam Alliance, and said to be the top Dark Guild of them all.." Millianna shook her head. "And.. That was only women.. I wonder what the others are like..."

.

.

.

All of Fairy Tail were shouting out, and causing an uproar. "ERZA!" Natsu shouted out about to rush out, until his body was crushed by a titan's fist. "Natsu!" Makarov shouted. "You will not go after Erza!" Natsu jumped up, and turned around. "NANI?! Why not?!" Makarov shook his head. "Those girls are strong. They.. Can take care of themselves for now. Until we come up with a logical plan." Natsu was about to deny Makarov again, but the old man continued with "Natsu.. That guild isn't like any other dark guild that you've faced..." Natsu put his head down as Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Erza..."

.

.

.

Siegrain took his seat in the control room, and grinned to Correll. "Ready?" Correll nodded quickly. "Hai, senpai!" The LacrimaScreens all over Fiore went black. Correll altered the voice control to sound like Gran Doma's as Siegrain spoke out. "Attention al l Legal Guilds. It has come to my attention that Dark Guilds have been striking each guilds' members. I'm devising a meeting at the council with all Guild Masters to discuss this matter. Tomorrow in the main building. This meeting is mandatory, and if you don't show, then your guild will be terminated." The screens shut off, and Siegrain stood to his feet. Correll clapped for him, and smiled. "That was great, senpai." Siegrain grinned slightly, and began heading out the door. "Everything is falling into place... War shall fall upon Fiore soon enough.."


End file.
